Finding the Magic
by spencerrainy135
Summary: This is about a girl who is a muggle and wanders into the wizarding world
1. Chapter 1

Okay im kinda new at this so this may not be the best you've ever heard (fine to you picky ppl."Read") but this is basically about a muggle who stumbles into the wizarding world. COMMENTS WELCOME!!!

"I must be dreaming" thought a small girl by the name of Annie Valgan." or going mad or hallucinating" she thought. Annie looked around to see if anyone else had seemed to notice but no one had.

Maybe she was sick she thought. After all orphans aren't exactly "healthy" there goes another one I must be really ill" Annie knew something must be wrong with her because even though she didn't know a lot she knew people couldn't walk through walls. She took a step closer and watched again yet another red-haired boy had walked though the wall. She had already seen 3 boys walk though the wall she wondered if there was more she looked around the corner and saw two more boys ,a rather plump women, and a girl who her age or a little younger all with red hair except one boy with dark hair who looked about her age and had bright green eyes. They were talking to each other and then suddenly the dark haired boy went though the wall then the other boy and then the woman and the girl.

"I wonder "she thought to herself. She was of course wondering if she could go though the wall, after all that would happen is that she would fall down. So she braced herself and looked straight at the pillar and walk briskly towards the wall with her eyes closed but nothing happen she didn't feel herself walk into the wall so she opened her eyes.

gasp She had thought she had seen every part of kings cross station until now before her stood an enormous scarlet train with the words Hogwarts Express on the side. She thought she would get on she had done it many times before and was pretty good at sneaking onto trains, and since she had no where to be (she never did) she joined the crowd and got on. This train was different then the others ones she had been on, all the passengers seemed to be children at this she felt more comforted though because this would mean less adults to ruin her ride.

She quickly went though the train and found the only empty compartment but the sad part was it wasn't completely empty. In fact sitting in the only free compartment were the two boys and a girl around her age she had seen the two boys walking though the pillar. The dark hair boy immediately looked up when she came in but the red-haired boy was looking at a rat in his hands and took a few moments to realize she was there, and then the girl whop had her nose in a book. The dark haired boy was first to speak.

"Hello, we have room if you'd like to sit wit us" Annie replied "Thank You" in a small voice and retreated to the part of the compartment furthest away from them. The dark haired boy spoke again-"I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" She considered lying about her name but he seemed okay so she replied "I'm Annie Valgan" Harry spoke again "Nice to meet you this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger "Pleased to meet you she replied quietly. I don't think I've seen you around here before what year are you in? Asked the boy "Ron". "Ummmm…." She had no idea how to reply to this. "Is this your first year on the train?" Hermione asked. "Yes" she replied meekly. "Your probably nervous but don't worry Harry, Ron and I are Second years. Hogwarts isn't so bad once you get used to the ghosts and the talking portraits and the homework…" said Harry. GHOSTS, talking portraits, homework?!? Where was this train going? She sat in silence for a while while the other talked occasionally trying to get her into the conversation but she only replied with um… or mhm. What were these people talking about!? They kept mentioning Hogwarts (whatever that was), Quiditch, exams, and the house cup. None of theses things made the slightest bit of sense to her but she listened intently none the less. This seemed like the longest train ride she'd ever been on.


	2. Chapter 2

REMEMBER COMMENTS WELCOME: )

The train came to a sudden stop. Finally she thought she raced of the train what she saw next made her jaw drop. The biggest castle she had ever seen was just across a lake. Then she saw something that almost made her heart stop. A giant man yelling "First 'ears this way!" She was about to run away when suddenly someone stopped her. It was Harry." Where are you going Hagrid's no one to be afraid of. Go on!" He redirected her towards the giant. The next thing she knew she was in a boat with a lot of other children including the red-haired girl she saw pass through the wall.

They had entered a giant hallway you could here hundreds of voices coming from a room not far of. All of the children were standing looking rather frightened. Maybe they were all kidnapped she thought and we are being forced to join a cult! Suddenly a rather old woman appeared. She had black hair that pulled into a tight bun, glasses, and thin lips. She said something about welcome to Hogwarts, her name was professor McGonagall(wow terrible spelling right), and that we were about to be sorted into houses. What in the world is she talking about? Soon all the children were being ushered into the room where all the noise was coming from. WOW that's a lot of kids she thought. They were led to the front of the hall. The woman spoke again this time it had something to do with when she calls your name come up and have this dingy old hat be placed on their head. Well I should be out of here sooner than I thought. When they find out I'm not on the list they'll ship me back to the orphanage where I'll just run away again. She started calling names the crowd was diminishing and soon there was only her left. McGonagall didn't even seem to notice she was there until she politely cleared her throat. She looked down and checked her list, "What's your name dear?" She seemed okay plus she wanted to get back to London so she said. "My name is Annie Valgan, I saw some people walking through the pillar at King's Cross Station and thought I could do it to and I could so I got on the train and here I am." She said this all very quickly and in one breath. But she seemed to hear all of it and looked at rather old man with a crooked nose who was sitting at the giant table behind her. He nodded and got up. She was escorted out of the hall and some of the other adults at the table followed.


End file.
